HALLOWEEN SAFETY TIPS! funny
by sweetpea12767
Summary: Ginji, Akabane, Yuri Kyo Kara Maoh!/ God? Save our king , and Chiro... Chango.. heh... READ AND FIND OUT! ratd for like... 3 cuss words... i think... 2-3 :P


THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IM BORED ENOUGH T TAKE THE TIME TO WRITE WHAT COMES OUT OF MY HEAD! -**warning, very random...**-

I DON'T OWN THE GETBACKERS, SRMTHFG!, OR GOD!? SAVE OUR KING!!!!! lolz, damn... :)

* * *

OK! HERE WE ARE! THE HELPFUL HELPERS!!!! (yea, I know, really cheesy name… OH WELL!)

Today, we will be discussing some safety tips! HERE TO HELP US ARE… *poofs random Anime characters in* HELLOOOOOOO Ginji (the get backers) , Chiro (SRMTHFG!), and Yuri (God!? Save our king)!

Yuri: Uhhh, it's a pleasure to be here!

Ginji: *spaces*

Chiro: NOOO! IT'S NOT A PLEASURE!!!

Yuri: Bad experiences?

Chiro: You have NO idea… *puts head in arms*

Ginji: Why does the host have a cape and a beatles T-shirt on….?

CAUSE I CAN DEAR GINJI!!!

Ginji: Haha, OK!

Chiro: Why are you so cheery!?

Ginji: I'm making some money from this, Ban-chan will be so happy! *glitters*

Chiro: YOU MEAN HE'S GETTING PAID!?

Yuri: I'm just here to help the kids, we don't want anyone to get hurt on Halloween do we?

Chiro: UHHG! DUH! But I just know-

LET'S START!!! OK! First TIP!

1. Help your child pick out or make a costume that will be safe. Make it fire proof, the eye holes should be large enough for good peripheral vision.

*puts Chiro in a werewolf costume, small holes for eyes in mask, lable reads highly flammable*

OK! LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS!

Chiro: Uhhh…. *walks foreward into a wall, randomly combusts into flame*

AHAHAHAH!

Chiro: HELP!

Yuri: *uses his water magic to put out fire* WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I SHALL BRING JUSTICE!

Yea yea… pipe down kid… *walks past him*

Yuri: *shoots water at SP, goes right through her* Uhh…

Yea, now sit, I have my reasons…

Yuri: *fumes*

Ginji: *comes out in metal armor*

THIS is what you should wear, no helmet though… hehe

Chiro: Wouldn't they like… get weighed down my the metal?

Ginji: Yea… this is really heavy..

SHUT IT! NEXT! *snaps fingers*

2. If you set jack-o-lanterns on your porch with candles in them, make sure that they are far enough out of the way so that kids costumes won't accidentally be set on fire.

Chiro: Uhhh…. NO MORE FIRE! AHHH! *runs into Akabane (get backers)*

Akabane: We meet again Ginji, I was hired to keep a certain black haired boy in this room.

Ginji: *hides behind Yuri* Ban-channn…..

Akabane: Don't worry, I wont bite. *flicks scaples out* Now, are we going to go the hard way? Or are you going to give into Miss. Sweetpea's wishes?

Chiro: Y-You don't understand! She's caotic! She tortures me!

Ginji: Did I mention his extream blood lust?

Chiro: No… I guess trying to reason with him… wont turn out well.

Akabane: *shakes head*

Yuri: He should be able to leave if he wants! What's wrong with you people!?

*poofs Chiro into long cloak, levitates Chiro, lights jako-lantern, dropps Chiro onto lantern*

Chiro: AHHH!

Yuri: I don't think that's how that works….

HERE'S WHAT TO DO!

Yuri/Ginji: *Steps around it…*

NEXT ONE!

sure that if your child is carrying a prop, such as a scythe, butcher knife or a pitchfork, that the tips are smooth and flexible enough to not cause injury if fallen on.

Chiro: NO!

*throws pitchfork, impales Chiro*

Ginji: *pokes Yuri with DULL tipped weapon, leaving him unharmed*

*brings Chiro back to life*

Yuri: CMON CHIRO! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE!

*draggs Yuri into bathroom*

Ginji: Uhh..

Chiro: What is that girl doing!?

Yuri: *comes out wide eyed, sits on floor*

Ginji: What did you do!?

None of your businesses. LETS GET ON WITH IT!

always want to help with the pumpkin carving. Small children shouldn't be allowed to use a sharp knife to cut the top or the face. There are many kits available that come with tiny saws that work better then knives and are safer, although you can be cut by them as well. It's best to let the kids clean out the pumpkin and draw a face on it, which you can carve for them.

Chiro: *cuts finger open, runs around screaming with gash on finger*

Ginji/Yuri: *lets Akabane cut the pumpkin*

Ginji: *starts humming and happily painting a pumpkin*

Yuri: *bandages Chiro up, coloring on his bandage*

check the candy BEFORE they eat it!

Chiro: YAY CANDY!

LET ME CHECK IT FIRST!

Chiro: PLEASE!? *puppy eyes*

Oh, ok…

Chiro: *Eats the ONE poisoned piece of candy in his huge pillowcase, turns green, pukes in toilet*

Ginji/Yuri: *lets Akabane check it*

Ginji: You know it would be dammed funny if the sadistic Akabane got done in from a piece of candy…

Chiro: *still puking guts out*

your kids basic everyday safety such as not getting into cars or talking to strangers, watching both ways before crossing streets and crossing when the lights tell you to, will help make them safer when they are out Trick or Treating.

Dude in car: Heyyyyyy, would you like to come in my carrrr? It's coold outsideee….

Chiro: THANKS! *hops in car, is never seen again -sniffle-*

Dude in another car: HEY! YALL WANNA GET IN!? I'LL GIVE YOU'Z A RIDE!

Ginji: *shocks that pervert's ass!*

*poofs Chiro back*

Chiro: YOU SAVED ME!

Yea… I still think you are awesome… haha…

Chiro: YAY! I'M LOVED!

Yuri: Now, remember these rules kids, and you will be safe!

Ginji: YEA!

Akabane: Yea… *mutters* then you add in all the OTHER rules… and your in prison…

DON'T LISTEN TO AKABANE! HE IS A CHILD MOLESTER! A SEXY CHILD MOLESTER!

Ginji: YEA I KNEW IT!

Akabane: NO I AM NOT! *runs at them with blades*

Ginji/Yuri/SP: *run* AHHH!

Chiro: Yea…. Awkward… wonder if Jojo's home… *walks off into moonlight*


End file.
